ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled sesame street movie
The plot for this movie is very similar to the plot from "The Muppets" (2011 film). New characters for this movie include 20-year-old Wilbur (a light blue Anything Muppet), Paul Gorilla (recycled from a gorilla puppet on "Jim Henson's Animal Show" with Muppet eyes), and 70's Robot (Sesame Street version of 80's Robot, recycled from Rico). Also included are obscure characters from "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", "The Song of the Cloud Forest", and "Jim Henson's Animal Show", as well as the return of not-really-seen-since Muppets including Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Roosevelt Franklin, Don Music, Simon Soundman, Herbert Birdsfoot, Sam the Robot, Bruno the Trashman, etc. The whole Sesame Street set is different because it has a garage, fire station, police station, pet shop, bakery, pizzeria, ice cream parlor, library, park, hospital, the Furry Arms Hotel, Celina's dance studio, Finder Keepers store, supermarket, and playground. Rated PG-13: for very strong languages, blood violence, suggestive dialogues, sexual situations and graphic nudity. character voices: Muppet Characters 70's Robot AM Monsters Abby Cadabby Alice Snuffleupagus - Until now, Alice wasn't really seen since 2008. Alligator - first made for the show's twenty-fourth season Alphabetical Characters The Amazing Mumford Anteater - Originally used as Flaubert the Anteater for "Muppet Treasure Island". Anything Muppets Aristotle- Rebuilt for this movie. Athena Baby Bear Baby Natasha Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk Barkley Bats Benny Rabbit Bernie Brocolli Bert Betty Lou Biff Big Bird Big Jeffy Bip Bippadotta Birds - While all Sesame Street birds are used for the movie, four out of five green ones originally made for The Muppet Show's last two seasons (and reworked for "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss") are later reworked for this movie as well. Blanche (chameleon) - Originally made for 1989's "The Song of the Cloud Forest", later reworked for an episode of "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss" and this movie. Blue Macaw Board of Birds Brandeis Brown Bears - One is the same generic bear puppet used as Mr. Huggles in the Furchester Hotel episode "Mr. Huggles Hibernates". The other is originally made as Bunnie Bear on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Bruno the Trashman - Later rebuilt by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop for this movie, since he didn't make the cut after Season 24. Bug Buster the Horse Cactus Camel Captain Vegetable - Built as a rod-armed Large Lavender AM puppet. Cats Chicago Chickens Chip and Dip Clam Clementine Colambo Cookie Monster Count Von Count The Countess Crab Curly Bear Deena - Rebuilt for this movie. Deer - Originally made as Robert the Red Deer on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Didi the Dodo - Originally made for the Philadelphia Zoo show "X-Tink-Shun". Dingers Dogs Don Music Donkey Dr. Nobel Price Ducks Elizabeth Elmo Enormous Athlete Ernie Farley Ferlinghetti Donizetti Fish Flamingo - Originally made as Julie the Flamingo on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Forgetful Jones Fox - Originally made as Virginia the Red Fox on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Frazzle Fred the Wonder Horse Frog Giraffe - Originally made as Alexis the Giraffe on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Gladys the Cow Goat Googel Goose - the one used for Mother Goose in the Mary Mary Quite Contrary episode Grizzy - Rebuilt for this movie. Grouches Grover Grungetta Gus Hopper Guy Smiley Harvey Kneeslapper Haystack Herb Herbert Birdsfoot Herry Monster Hippopotamus - Originally made as Phoenicia the Hippo on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Honkers Hoots the Owl Horatio the Elephant Humongous Chicken Humphrey Humpty Dumpty Iguana - Originally made as Nico the Marine Iguana on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Ingrid Jacket Jamie Fox Joey and Davey Monkey Julia Kangaroo - Originally made as Casey the Kangaroo on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Karina the Ballerina Kathleen the Cow Kermit the Forg Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) - Special appearance as a news reporter on television. Kingston Livingston III Koala - Originally made as Flora the Koala on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for the movie. Lefty the Salesman Lightning Little Bird Little Chrissy Little Jerry Little Murray Sparkles Lobster Louie Luca (horse) Lulu Madame Chairbird Mae Mama Bear Marian Martians Maurice Monster Maxine the Cow Mel Merry Monster Meryl Sheep - Rebuilt for this movie. Mice Mike the Ladybug Milton (golden toad) - Originally made for 1989's "The Song of the Cloud Forest", later reworked for an episode of "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss" and this movie. Ming Minnie Mynah Miss Finch - Appears as one of the movie's villains. Monkeys - Originally made as Wickershams on "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss". Monty Moose - Originally made as Ralph the Moose on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Mr. Dragon Mr. Johnson Mr. Snuffleupagus Mr. Yak - Originally made as Monica the Musk Ox on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Murray Monster Narf Natalie Nick (anaconda) - Originally made for 1989's "The Song of the Cloud Forest", later reworked for an episode of "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss" and this movie. Numerical Characters Octopus Oinker Sisters Old MacDonald Oscar the Grouch Ostrich - Originally made as Lydia the Ostrich on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Ovejita Owl - Originally made as Hillary the Owl on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Papa Bear Paul Gorilla - Originally made as Lenny the Gorilla on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Also appears as one of the movie's villains. Pearl - Rebuilt for this movie. Penguins Pesties Phoebe Pigeons Pigs Placido Flamingo - Rebuilt for this movie. Poco Loco Polar Bear - Originally made as Jake the Polar Bear on "Jim Henson's Animal Show". Pony Porcupine Prairie Dawn Preposterous - Rebuilt for this movie. Preston Rabbit - Rebuilt for this movie. Professor D. Rabbit Rabbits Raccoons Ralphie Rhinoceros - Originally made as Harry the Rhino on "Jim Henson's Animal Show". Roosevelt Franklin Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Rebuilt for this movie. Rooster Rosita Roxie Marie Ruby - Rebuilt for this movie.Ridu Rudy Sam the Robot - Later rebuilt by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop for this movie. Seagull Segi Shark Sheep Shelley the Turtle Sherlock Hemlock Shrimp - the one first used in "A Fish Out of Water" and most recently used in "Measure, Yeah Measure". Simon Soundman Singing Food Skunk - A new skunk Muppet used for current Sesame Street seasons. Slimey Snakes - Puppets used for Sammy of "Hello, Sammy" and Sandy Rattlesnake of "Do What I Do". Socks - the ones used in the Sock Chaos at the Laundromat episode as well as the ones in "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" Sonny Friendly Spider Squirrel - the one used for Park Ranger Squirrel in "Love the Earth!". The Squirrelles Stinky Stuckweed Sully Summer Squall Swan Telly Monster Three Little Pigs Tiger Toucan Trees Turkey Turtles Twiddlebugs Two-Headed Monster Walrus - Originally made as Bubba the Walrus on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Wanda Cousteau Warren Wolf Warthog - From Episode 4603. Whale - Originally made as Inidra the Whale on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Whozits - Originally used for "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", slightly reworked for this movie. Wilbur Wolfgang the Seal Wolves - including a large blue wolf, medium size green wolf, and usual purple wolf. Woodchuck Worms Xanadu Iguana - Originally made for 1989's "The Song of the Cloud Forest", later reworked for an episode of "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss" and this movie. Zebra - Originally made as Randall the Zebra on "Jim Henson's Animal Show", given Muppet eyes for this movie. Zoe Rated PG-13: for very strong languages, blood violence, suggestive dialogues, sexual situations and graphic nudity. Some gory animated images (i.e. humans "murdering" puppets items). A decapitated human head. Knives and guns shown. Fighting. Characters are threatened. Graphic, suggested sex among puppeteers characters, with thrusting, groaning, kissing, and spanking. Many different kinds of sex acts are implied, including oral sex. Male and female genitalia and body parts are suggested via animation/character design. Very strong, constant sexual innuendo and sex talk. A talking used condom. A douche forces itself into a man's rectum. Extreme, constant language, including "f--k," "motherf----r," "c--t," "c--k," "c---sucker," "s--t," "bulls---," "p---y," "bitch," "a--hole," "goddamn," "ass," "butt," "hell," "butthole," "d--k," "balls," "jacking off," "douche" (note: one character actually is a douche), and more. Characters smoke pot. Human character shoots up "bath salts" (complete with spoon, lighter, and hypodermic needle). Hallucinations. Reference to "tripping balls." Two characters, Firewater and Tequila, are bottles of booze, so there are some jokes about drinking. soundtracks with explicit songs: future mask off kendrick lamar humble kendrick lamar dna migos slippery ayo and theo rolex fat joe and french montana all the way up big sean jump out of the window 2 chainz good drank dj khaled wild thoughts dj khaled im the one t.i. top back t.i. big shit poppin t.i. hurt t.i. im back t.i. ready for whatever lil yachty broccoli young jeezy i put on for my city rick ross hold me back and war ready big sean i dont fuck with you and yg my nigga feat rich homie quan and jeezy chris brown privacy and rae sremmurrd black beattles. coming soon to theatres march 23, 2018. RATED PG-13